Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six
by JulietRoses
Summary: "I'm feeling like breaking a rule or two, how about … decree twenty-six?" George whispered into her ear, lightly grazing the shell of her ear with his lips. A fluffy Geomione one-shot, for when you're in need of some romance. Including a broom closet and an oblivious Harry and Ron.


_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you for noticing my story. This is a simple and (REALLY) fluffy one-shot about George and Hermione, because I just can't get enough of the twins. I am still new and careful with the ratings, that's why I choose the M-rating, please tell me if this would pass for a T-rating. I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Quick warning before you start though, English isn't my first language (and this is one of my first fanfictions). I hope you'll enjoy it anyway, I certainly enjoyed writing it!**_

_**~ Girl of Camelot**_

_**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. NO profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six**

* * *

Three people, known by many as the golden trio, walked into the great hall with tired eyes, one hiding a yawn behind his hand, fighting his eyes to stay open. The hall was crowded and buzzing with noise, people finishing their breakfast and getting ready for class.

Despite following the rules neatly, they had gone to sleep later than normal. This might be because of a certain brown-haired witch, who had been going on and on about the importance of starting early for the OWLs.

Harry and Ron regretted to admit, they had lost the battle of wills. And what would have been a free relaxing evening turned into a late-night study session.

Arriving at the Gryffindor table, they got seated next to Fred and George, much to Hermione's satisfaction.

She sat down on the bench next to George and their eyes locked for a quick second. He gave her a wink as he looked away and she felt a warm hand grab hers under the table, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. This small gesture had a way of sending shivers down her spine.

It wasn't widely known that they had started dating last summer, well, widely was a big word, nobody knew, except Fred of course. George wouldn't keep a secret from Fred if his life depended on it.

They had been interested in each other for a while, flirting back and forth, but never acting on it. One warm summer day shared together had been the key to confessing their feelings, and from there forth they'd started dating.

The biggest problem now would be Ron's reaction, you had to be blind to not see his affection to her. He probably wouldn't take to kindly to her dating his older brother. That's why they'd decided to keep their relationship silent at the moment, a decision which had its benefits. Who would have thought secrecy would be so exhilarating.

"You guys are later than normal. Out after curfew again, dear prefects?" George said breaking her out of her thoughts. "You guys are a bad influence on poor gullible Georgie and me." Fred finished.

"As if we could ever be a bad influence on you two, it's practically impossible." Ron scoffed.

"You're lucky you're our dear beloved brother, and we love you enough to forgive your constant slanders of our unimpeachable character."

This earned them two more scoffs and a roll of the eyes.

"And don't think we didn't see that eyeroll, Granger!" Fred exclaimed dramatically.

Harry laughed, "We actually never broke the curfew, which is abnormally earlier by the way," Fred and George scowled towards Umbridge.

Umbridge's rules were getting more absurd by the day, the curfew had now changed to 8.30 pm. That's not even enough time to finish a nice dinner, it was ridiculous.

"We just had a long study session last night, Hermione can be quite scary in the time of OWLs." Harry finished when they were done scowling.

"Oh, I can imagine, in spite of what you might think, this woman can be quite feisty." George pointed out, while ducking as she tried to hit him on the back of the head. "You see? Point proven, protect me O brother of mine."

Fred sprung to action, "I shall protect you from the evil witch, my poor damsel in distress!" he joked as he grabbed Hermione's arms and put them behind her back.

"Oi, I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a bloke, let me be a knight or something"

"Well if that was the case, you should be able to protect yourself!"

"She is quite strong though, hence why I asked you. I am in need of an extra knight"

Fred heaved a dramatic sigh, as Ron looked at Hermione, his eyes giving a silent apology for his brothers' behaviour.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics with her arms still behind her back. They all startled when a very distinct voice sounded behind them.

"Hem Hem"

Fred turned around, looking at Umbridge innocently. "Pardon me professor, maybe you should get your throat checked out, you're coughing an awful lot lately." This resulted in all of them trying to hide their snorts, not at all successful.

Umbridge turned red and she pointed her wand towards them, "You're breaking Educational Decree number twenty-six, boys and girl should not be within six inches of each other. I had expected better from a prefect, miss Granger. But I should have known better, you are a muggle-born after all." She said in a sickly-sweet voice.

With a swift move of her wand, George, Fred and Hermione got separated.

George and Ron started to get up, protesting in her defence. But Hermione pulled them back, "She is not worth it, let's not give her the satisfaction."

"She's bloody unbelievable, which decree did she say? Twenty-six? Hogwarts is slowly turning into a prison. And now she's insulting you, too." Ron protested loudly, some Gryffindors looked their way and nodded their heads in silent agreement.

* * *

When Hermione was almost done with breakfast, she felt a soft blow against her ear. "I'm feeling like breaking a rule or two, how about … decree twenty-six?" George whispered into her ear, lightly grazing the shell of her ear with his lips. She blushed and looked at Harry and Ron who were luckily still deep in some conversation about Quidditch.

She nodded softly.

"Meet me in the broom closet in the third corridor on the second floor." He whispered again, ending with a soft kiss against her earlobe. She gasped softly.

A wave of heat went through her entire body and her cheeks turned even redder, they had snogged a lot since they had started dating, but the effect he had on her never ceased.

Fred and George got up and said a quick goodbye as they walked out of the great hall. George gave her one last look and winked as they exited through the doors.

Hermione gulped and started to eat quickly, she had no desire to make George wait a long time in a dark broom closet.

But her haste didn't go unnoticed, "Hermione are you okay? You'll get hiccups if you keep eating at this pace." Harry pointed out. She looked up at them innocently and became aware of the questioning looks send her way.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention, my mind was with our transfiguration essay. I was thinking, suppose you combined ancient runes and transfiguration. Runes for stability should positively influence the length of a transfiguration. But this goes against the transfiguration laws. That's why I thought I might have to adjust my hypothesis. Oooh and imagine if you transfigured a healing crystal. Healing crystals have a small amount of magic inside it, you know. It would constantly supply the transfiguration with magic, resulting in a longer lasting transfiguration! It would have a feeding magic source, there might even be less magic needed to transfigure the item. The crystal would be like a sort of muggle battery. Imagine if it would work, you could apply it to so much more. A magic battery, imagine. Maybe I should talk to professor McGonagall about this."

Her monologue had the desired effect, they both looked at her as if she had just grown two heads.

"Bloody hell Hermione, it's morning! I can't think about school right know, especially after last night. I didn't understand a word of what you just said." Ron sputtered.

She scowled at Ron as she took the last bite of her breakfast (finally!) "Language Ron!"

Harry snickered loudly at their usual antics.

"I am going back to the dorms, I have to write this down before I forget. Then I must go and talk to professor Babbling about the homework for next month. I'll see you in the library in half an hour or so." She stated as she got up and threw her bag around her shoulder.

"Why can't she just enjoy a free period like the rest of us, without thinking about homework." She heard Ron protest as she walked away. She smiled to herself, she was certainly going to enjoy her free period.

* * *

Hermione received some strange looks as she was racing through the halls. But George came first, and he had waited long enough. Besides, she couldn't wait to see him too.

Of course, the stairs wouldn't work in her favour for even once. She stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for the stairs to move her way. When it finally arrived, she continued her quickened pace through the castle. Only stopping once, when a professor walked past, greeting him with a breathy 'good morning'.

Finally, she arrived at the third corridor, completely out of breath, and knocked at the door of the broom closet.

"I am" puff "so sorry" puff "I'm late." sigh "The stairs." puff "Had to wait."

George laughed as she tried to get a sentence out between breaths. She made a mental note to work out more often, this was just pitiable.

He pulled her inside in a swift move and closed the door behind her. She had to cast a Lumos charm to see anything in the small, messy room.

"Took you long enough, love. I had some time to get in acquaintance with this charming room. We're best mates now!" He joked.

"Don't think this will be a reoccurring thing George Fabian Weasley, you'll get me in a broom closet only once. Your lucky I've a free period and am irritated by Umbridge."

"Remind me to thank Umbridge." He teased, and she growled softly.

"I warn you, if you'll tell anybody about us in a broom closet, I won't snog you for three months. And with everybody, I mean everybody even …"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her, stealing all the breath out of her.

"Oh no, don't think some physical affection will shut me up." She murmured against his lips, trying hard to not give in.

George who was happy to put this to the test kissed her harder.

Eventually she gave in and lifted her hands to his neck, relaxing into the wonderful kiss. George groaned softly as she started to respond to the kiss. His arms coiling around her waist and pulling her closer. She melted against him, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces, made for each other. His tongue ghosted over her lips, seeking entrance. She was about to grant it when suddenly, he stopped, she sighed, trust George to turn into a gentleman at a moment like this.

He let her go reluctantly, "I'm sorry love, I couldn't let you finish that sentence. I've already told Fred and I don't think I could go three months without your wonderful lips."

"Your lucky you're such a good kisser" she tried to say as he started tracing her jaw with small kisses. He kissed his way down her neck slowly, tasting the sensitive skin. Changing the pressure every few times, sending shivers down her spine.

When he found her pulse point, Hermione couldn't stop the small moan escaping her mouth. He growled in satisfaction as Hermione tilted her head, giving him full access.

Her hands traced his neck upwards, towards his fiery red hair, wrapping the short locks around her index fingers. Suddenly she pulled his head upwards, she just couldn't take it anymore, she needed his lips back on hers.

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and she parted her lips slightly, inviting him in. Their tongues started to battle lazily, a battle they both didn't mind losing. She tried to taste every inch of his mouth, marvelling in the honey flavour she loved so dearly.

George took a step forward, pushing her softly against the wall, catching her head with his hand. Their mouths never lost contact, breathing felt a bit overrated suddenly.

After what felt like hours, but was probably a minute, they had to part to breath … not so overrated after all.

She looked him in the eyes. His joyful bright blue eyes had noticeably darkened and were filled with lust and desire. A look reserved only for her.

They let their foreheads touch, trying to catch their breath.

She was so lucky to have this wonderful man. She knew that when information about their relationship would come out, a lot of people probably wouldn't understand. Wouldn't be able to see them together as a real working couple.

They might seem to be polar opposites. But that was just it, she needed him as an opposite, he brought some chaos and joy in her serious and carefully planned world. He brought her a smile each day. Now that she had him, she couldn't imagine life without him. It would all be so … dull.

And man, he could kiss. Viktor was nothing compared to him. Viktor's kisses had always been a bit wet and rough. George? Well George's kisses were perfection.

"Love, I can almost see your mind working, what are you thinking about?"

She bit her lip softly and met his eyes "You actually." He grinned self-satisfactory and she defended herself quickly, "Don't let it go to your head, your ego is big enough as it is."

He faked a hurt look while gasping, "You wound me, woman."

She let out a giggle, "Tell me where it hurts, I will kiss it better."

"Oh well, everywhere actually, but you could start with my lips." He said innocently.

She let out a full-on laugh and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, George."

His eyes widened comically, and she had to suppress a giggle. This was the first time she had told him. She had known for weeks, but never build up the courage. But now, it just felt right.

"I love you too, Hermione, I love you so much."

Now it was her turn to look at him with wide eyes, she hadn't expected him to say it back. George Weasley didn't seem as a 'serious relationship' type of guy to her. When, what he had said, sunk in, her mouth widened in a broad grin.

"Well, who would have guessed, Hermione Granger just told me she loved me for the first time, in a broom closet for Merlin's sake."

"Who would have guessed, George Weasley, part of the greatest pranking duo Hogwarts might have ever known, just told rule-lover and prefect Hermione Granger, he loved her."

"If you put it like that, I think I have to take it back, it does hurt my reputation a bit."

She swatted him on the arm, "No take backs, done is done!"

He laughed loudly before his face turned serious, "I would never take it back, I meant it Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too, now kiss me again, we cannot stay in this dark space forever."

He leaned down to kiss her again, his lips meeting hers with so much love. The kiss escalated even quicker this time. George's hands slid to her waist, pulling her against him firmly. Hermione's hands found her way to his tie and loosed it, her hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

George had found a gap between her blouse and skirt. He slid his hand under her blouse and stroked her bare skin softly. She shivered in his embrace. She, too, placed her hands on his bare chest. The beaters position on the quidditch team did him well, he had an incredible body!

She parted softly to take a much-needed breath. She noticed him looking at her through hooded eyes and a thrill went through her body as she pressed her lips back against his.

George's hand had found his way to her bra, he cupped her breast slightly, stroking the fabric softly.

He started to run his hands up and down her body again, drawing another soft moan from her. His strong hands were everywhere, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful." He mumbled in the kiss. She smiled and kissed him until they were completely out of breath.

They parted reluctantly, leaning against each other for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"I'm sorry, love, we should stop now. I don't think I could hold back if we went any further. And I don't think you would appreciate having your first time in a broom closet." He said breathily.

She nodded, he was right of course. All though she couldn't deny that she had been tempted for a while there. Still was, actually.

After some time had passed and their breathing had gone back to its normal rhythm, they pulled away from each other and straightened their clothing.

When they both passed as presentable, they opened the door to the corridor, immediately blinded by the light.

They exited their little world reluctantly.

* * *

Walking around the corner, out of the corridor, they met with an excited Fred.

"Oi George, Granger, you certainly took your time, remind me to stay out of that broom closet while hiding from Filch!"

Hermione scoffed, "I shouldn't have let you distract me from finishing that sentence. Fred will never be able to keep this quiet, not to mention the jokes at my expense from now on."

The twins looked scandalized.

"Jokes at your expense?"

"Who do you think we are?"

"We would never hurt our dear Granger!"

"Fred will be able to keep a secret."

"Imagine, if I couldn't keep a secret with our number of pranks."

"Disastrous."

"Catastrophic."

"Inauspicious."

"CATACLYSMIC!" They yelled out together, and Hermione wondered, for the umpteenth time, at their incredible coherent minds.

"I get it, I get it, what was it you needed Fred?" Hermione finally got in.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, Granger. It's ready George, ready and steady! We can start our plan whenever we want." He said excitedly.

But before George could answer, Hermione did, "Would you care to enlighten me, what is ready? Who'll be the next innocent person on the receiving end of one of your pranks?"

George grinned, "Scared love? But don't worry, our next innocent victim won't be so innocent at all. She is quite vicious really."

She scoffed, "Oh come on, just tell me!"

Fred started to talk but George interrupted him, "I should tell her this, Fred. Er, Hermione do you remember that one time I told you we would get out of her before finishing our NEWTs. How we couldn't stand being here, seeing Hogwarts turn into a prison."

She nodded, remembering their conversation:

"_I have to warn you Hermione, Fred and I will get out of her when we can't stand it any_ _longer. At the moment, you and Angelina are the only thing keeping us here. We have a plan, we're going to start a Joke shop with the money Harry gave us. Mum will probably be furious, but it has been our dream for a while now. We believe the world could use some laughs in the dark times to_ come.

"_This means we won't need our NEWT's, we can thwart and escape Umbridge without repercussions. The dream of every student! _

"_We don't know yet when we'll leave, but we do know that we'll go out with a Weasley fashioned bang. I'm sorry 'mione, I'll miss you immensely, but we can keep in contact via owl. If you want to, of course."_

_Hermione nodded understandingly, "Of course, this would be perfect for you. I myself love education and school but that doesn't make you love it, your passion lays elsewhere and I understand. You'll have my full support when the time comes. Just warn me when you're about to leave, please. And owl me every day!"_

She understood immediately, and gasped. "You're ready to leave! When? When are you leaving?"

Fred answered her this time while George looked at her sadly. "Tomorrow. We have prepared the prank of the century and everything is set and ready to go."

"You will be careful right?" she asked, mostly directed at George.

He nodded softly, "Always, I'll miss you so much 'mione! But this was a wonderful parting gift!" He gave her a roguish wink. And Fred grinned widely at the couple.

"Maybe you should do one more thing before you leave…" Fred suggested cheekily.

George understood immediately and gave his twin an intrigued look, nodded, and turned his attention to her, "I suppose it's time we tell everyone about our relationship, what do you think, love?"

She didn't need to think long about it, "I suppose we're ready, what kind of mischievous plan have you two concocted now?"

"How about some public rule breaking of Educational Decree number twenty-six?" George suggested, and Hermione immediately got where this was going. And she couldn't say she was against it. It seemed rather tempting, actually.

And in a spur of the moment decision, one she would probably regret later, she agreed.

* * *

Now the couple found themselves walking to the great hall, hand in hand. Both grinning mischievously, a look you didn't see very often on Hermione, but was like second nature to George.

Fred gave them one last thumbs up, grinning widely the whole time.

They walked through the large doors, into the middle of the room, and halted. She looked George in the eye one last time, those beautiful blue eyes.

"Ready?" George asked, sounding a bit nervous himself.

She nodded, "I've been ready for weeks, just kiss me already." George grinned widely and she closed her eyes.

And then they kissed in front of the entire great hall. A passionate full on snog.

"MERLIN! Hermione Granger is snogging Fred Weasley!" came from an unknown source, piercing the sudden silence.

"I'M GEORGE!"

_The end_


End file.
